Petit séjour dans le Void
by Cattardis
Summary: Après avoir sauvé (à nouveau) l'univers, le docteur se retrouve désormais piégé dans le void. En effet, les failles de l'univers se referment une à une et malheureusement le seigneur du temps se retrouve du mauvais côté ...
1. Chapter 1

**Petit séjour dans le Void.**

Adieu Amy, la fille qui attendait…Adieu Rory, le centurion qui a attendu 2000 ans…Adieu l'univers, se dit le docteur tandis que les dernières failles se refermaient sur lui, le condamnant à errer pour l'éternité dans le Void. Lieu où il n'y a ni espace, ni temps, tout n'est que ténèbres. Durant 900 ans, il avait tellement couru, il avait vu énormément de choses, découvert des planètes magnifiques. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait également essayé d'aider, c'était pour cela qu'il était là, tenter d'améliorer ces mondes. Mais maintenant, c'en était fini de cette existence palpitante. Il sentait déjà venir l'ennui et surtout la solitude. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, il devait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui discuter car il savait qu'en étant seul, il devenait si sombre et qu'il oubliait les valeurs les plus importantes de l'existence. Tous ces humains (et pas seulement), qu'il avait rencontrés, l'avaient aidé à voir que rien n'est jamais perdu. D'ailleurs sa philosophie était de ne jamais perdre espoir. Mais là, il était bel et bien coincé, rien ne pouvait le ramener dans l'univers qu'il avait protégé pendant si longtemps. On allait tout simplement l'oublier, comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Le vieil excentrique dans sa boîte bleu n'aura jamais existé….

\- Un monde sans docteur, se dit-il, ce serait peut-être mieux, murmura-t-il. Beaucoup de secrets lui pesaient sur la conscience. Il avait dû anéantir son propre peuple pour pouvoir sauver l'univers, il avait le sang de millions d'innocents sur les mains. Parfois, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter. Et sa malédiction fût d'être le dernier de son espèce, l'univers l'avait puni de son crime en quelque sorte, le condamnant à une solitude sans fin éternelle…  
Heureusement, il avait découvert par hasard cette petite planète bleue, située entre des milliards d'autres univers, il s'y était rendu juste par curiosité et maintenant, il y avait passé tellement de temps. Il admirait ces humains, qui étaient toujours en quête de savoir, toujours à vouloir se surpasser. Après la chute de Gallifrey, sa résolution était prise : protéger cette planète qu'il considérait comme une deuxième maison.

\- Tout cela est finit, se dit-il, je suis définitivement tout seul, un vieil homme dans une boîte bleue…bon, pas tout à fait, n'est-ce pas « Sexy ». Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas sans toi mon cher T.A.R.D.I.S, te voler a été finalement un bon choix...  
Le docteur remit son nœud-papillon en place (parce que même dans le VOID, les nœuds papillons restent cool) puis se mit à tourner autour de la console du T.A.R.D.I.S, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Rester assis et attendre, hors de question ! Attendre c'est pour les mauviettes ! De plus, impossible d'utiliser une machine à voyager dans le temps, s'il n'y ni espace et ni temps ! Que faire alors ? Il était en train de chercher un passe-temps, n'importe lequel du moment qu'il utilisait son intelligence. Quand soudain le radar du sonar se mit à biper…

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux rien détecter, s'exclama le docteur en se précipitant sur son écran, il n'y a rien c'est le VOID ! Bon, voyons ce que c'est tout de même, c'est peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. Il faut que j'arrive à faire en sorte que le T.A.R.D.I.S. se fixe sur ce point précis pour pouvoir m'y transporter. Bon soit ça marche, soit le T.A.R.D.I.S. se désintègre, bon et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire Geronimo !  
Par chance, le T.A.R.D.I.S. se mit en route contre toute attente, le docteur se réjouissait déjà :

\- Je ne suis finalement pas le seul à être dans le marasme…Quelqu'un à qui parler, génial ! De nouvelles aventures pour moi, le docteur, c'est parti !  
Le T.A.R.D.I.S. s'arrêta, apparemment il était arrivé à destination. Le docteur prit sa veste et son tournevis sonique et se précipita pour voir quel était cet objet non identifié que ses scanners lui avaient indiqué. Il avait néanmoins quelques appréhensions, il ne tenait pas à se retrouver face à un Cyberman ou pire un Dalek…En même temps, combattre un Dalek serait déjà plus intéressant que de se parler à lui-même pendant des heures interminables…

\- Par pitié, si c'est un Dalek, faites en sorte qu'il ne soit pas désarmé, parce que si je dois lui parler, c'est l'ennui qui aura ma peau. Les Daleks parlent tellement lentement que l'éternité semble passer à une vitesse hallucinante à côté… marmonna le docteur. Bon, ouvrons cette porte et allons-voir ce qui s'y trouve derrière !  
Le docteur entrouvrit donc la porte et ce qu'il vit fut une sacré-surprise, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais malgré son imagination débordante, il en resta bouché-bée pendant cinq bonne minutes …

\- Il y a peu de choses qui arrivent à me faire taire, dit-il avec ironie, mais là, c'est tellement fantastique !

…To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Petit séjour dans le VOID chapitre 2.

Oui, le docteur ne se trompait pas, cet engin était bel et bien un T.A.R.D.I.S., d'un type plus récent que le sien. D'ailleurs, ce T.A.R.D.I.S était celui de toute dernière génération à l'époque où Gallifrey existait encore…  
\- Et qui dit T.A.R.D.I.S., dit seigneur du temps à l'intérieur ! s'exclama le docteur, plus que ravi. Maintenant, il s'agissait de savoir quel pouvait bien être le seigneur du temps qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ne tenait pas du tout à tomber sur quelqu'un lui vouant une haîne éternelle, il avait déjà assez d'ennemis redoutables dans l'univers pour encore en plus devoir tenir les distance avec quelqu'un doté des mêmes capacités que lui. Il était en train de scruter la surface de ce T.A.R.D.I.S, qui sois dit en passant, ne ressemblait en rien à celui du docteur…C'était une sorte de cylindre, un peu comme un ascenseur avec des portes coulissantes (et donc non une vieille cabine de police de couleur bleue). Soudain, il remarqua un étrange symbole sur une des portes du vaisseau spatio-temporel, un serpent qui se mordait la queue…  
\- Yowzah, il n'existe qu'une seule personne dans tout l'univers qui utilise ce symbole et que je connais, pensa le docteur ravi. Il allait enfin retrouver un visage amical, un allié, un ami. Cependant, notre seigneur du temps se demandait aussi comment son ami s'était retrouvé là. Et surtout ce qu'il pouvait savoir au sujet de la guerre du temps. Depuis quand se trouvait-il perdu là ? Est-ce qu'il savait pour Gallifrey ? Lui qui voulait continuer à avancer et ne plus se retourner vers son passé. A nouveau, son passé le poursuivait tel un fantôme. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, il avait un rendez-vous maintenant ! Le docteur toqua énergiquement à la porte de l'autre T.A.R.D.I.S. 

* * *

\- Qui va là ? répondit une voix grave et forte. Si c'est un Dalek prépare à toi à être réduit en poussière, je déteste être déragé quand je suis occupé d'astiquer mon arme !  
Le docteur répondit :  
\- Hello, vieil branche, ça fait un bail…On n'ouvre pas à un vieil ami ? La porte du T.A.R.D.I.S. s'ouvrit enfin et le docteur rentra aussitôt à l'intérieur.  
\- Docteur ? dit l'inconnu, c'est bien toi, c'est bien toi espèce de vieil excentrique ? Qu'est-ce que tu as changé depuis la dernière fois ! Mon dieu tu fais un concours pour devenir de plus en plus maigrichon ou quoi ?  
\- Oui, répondit notre seigneur du temps, en levant les mains pour lui dire bonjour, c'est bien moi. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, espèce de sac de muscles. Comment vas-tu mon cher vieux corsaire ! Ca fait un bail que l'on ne s'est plus vu ! Tu as toujours l'air en forme à ce que je vois.  
Le corsaire, était comme le docteur, un seigneur du temps mais il était plus grand. Il avait également une musculature impressionnante, mieux valait ne pas être son ennemi. Sa peau était plutôt bronzée et ses yeux pénétraient étaient noirs comme le charbon. Il arborait sur son visage un large sourire, ravi d'avoir un compagnon à qui parler. Il répondit aussitôt au docteur :  
\- C'est nouveau cela, tu es content de voir des gens de ton peuple ? D'habitude tu les fuies comme la peste pour aller discuter avec ces petits être primitifs que tu appelles humains, c'est bien cela ?  
\- Et oui, répondit le docteur, les temps changent. Oui ce sont des humains. Mais il ne sont plus si primitifs que cela. J'admire cette espèce qui ne fait que progresser, ils peuvent faire preuve d'un courage sans commune mesure, ils peuvent faire tellement de choses, continua le docteur avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Mais bon, revenons aux choses essentielles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Et bien, répondit son ami musclé, j'étais en pleine guerre du temps, en train d'affronter ces fichus Daleks quand soudain, je me suis retrouvé ici…Dans ce fichu endroit tout noir qui plongerait dans une dépression, même le type le plus optimiste de l'univers. Je ne sais plus rien faire, je ne peux même pas bouger et dire que le conflit continue, grrr… D'ailleurs, docteur, est-ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à participer à ce conflit, tu pourrais tellement nous aider, je te connais en un rien de temps, tu pourrais mettre un terme à cette guerre éternelle ! Tu pourrais sauver Gallifrey et l'univers ? Que dis-tu cela ? Et par le plus grand hasard, connaîtrais-tu la situation actuelle, est-ce que les Daleks se prennent la raclée qu'ils méritent. Un ticket gratuit pour les enfers, voilà ce qu'ils méritent !

Le docteur ne répondit rien, une immense tristesse l'envahit sur le moment, cependant il se ressaisit :  
\- Aucune idée, tu me connais, je voyage par ci et par là à travers l'espace, le temps et tout ça, ce genre de choses…  
\- mmmh, d'accord, répondit le corsaire, j'aurais essayé au moins. Sinon as-tu une idée de comment sortir d'ici ?  
\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé mon ami, mais nous sommes dans le void. Il est impossible ou presque de sortir de cet endroit…J'y suis aussi pour des raisons particulières. Toi apparemment, tu as suivi des daleks de trop près et ils t'ont entrainé ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous pourrions bien faire …  
\- Hum, c'est problématique alors…Je ne pourrai pas retourner combattre… ça m'énerve, grommela le corsaire. Sinon, doc, toujours résolu à ne rien dire de plus sur tes agissements pendant que, nous seigneurs du temps, sommes occupés à nous battre ?  
\- Euh, je l'ai déjà dit, des choses inintéressantes, des trucs que seul un homme fou dans sa boîte peut faire. Tu me connais, répondit le docteur. Et puis, tu sais très bien que j'ai fait une promesse et je ne peux pas la rompre…  
\- Oui, ta promesse, ta promesse, mais tu sais aussi que tu pourrais arrêter ce conflit en un rien de temps. Moi, j'adore taper dans le tas. Mais toi, tu es plutôt du style à réfléchir, tu trouves toujours une solution ! Rappelle-toi, tu as réussi à sauver un enfant qui était cerné par nos ennemis muni uniquement de ton tournevis sonique !  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, Corsaire, ma décision est déjà prise, répliqua le docteur. Cela lui faisait énormément de peine de devoir mentir au Corsaire, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui révéler la vérité. Pas maintenant, se dit-il, je viens juste de retrouver quelqu'un de sympathique. Lui révéler que tout cela est déjà fini, que j'ai dû détruire Gallifrey pour sauver l'univers. Je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction maintenant. Je ne sais pas s'il comprendrait mon acte, lui qui se trouve encore au milieu du conflit…

\- Bon, je m'ennuie moi, docteur tu n'aurais pas une activité à faire, des Daleks à tabasser, je croyais devenir fou jusqu'au moment où tu es arrivé ! Si seulement il pouvait se passer quelque chose…  
Le corsaire n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, lorsque son T.A.R.D.I.S. se mit à bouger tout seul :  
\- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas normal, les moteurs ne sont même pas allumés et on en train de gagner de la vitesse ! Bon dieu, je déteste ces fichues technologies !  
Le docteur scanna l'interface du vaisseau de son ami avec son tournevis sonique. En effet, ce T.A.R.D.I.S. n'était pas activé, le docteur avait l'impression que quelque chose les attirait irrémédiablement. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à utiliser la remorque magnétique de son T.A.R.D.I.S, sinon il se serait retrouvé sans moyen de transport. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire !  
\- Moi non plus, pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, répondit le docteur tout sourire, j'adore quand je ne comprends pas ! Cela veut dire que des choses passionnantes vont se passer ! Ahah, bon, et bien accrochons-nous à quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que ça va secouer…GERONIMO !

Les deux T.A.R.D.I.S. se précipitèrent donc vers une destination totalement inconnue … Où cela pouvait-il bien les mener ?

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Petit séjour dans le Void Chapitre 3.

Lorsque les deux vaisseaux spatio-temporelles se « posèrent », les 2 seigneurs du temps furent projetés à terre à cause de la force de l'impact. Lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'ils avaient bel et bien atterri. Le Corsaire se leva en grommelant et en grognant des insultes en Gallifreyen, tandis que le docteur, lui, était en train de rire…Décidemment, atterrir en crashant était l'histoire de sa vie ! En entendant son ami râler, il se fit la réflexion que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa langue natale, ce qui le rendit nostalgique. Néanmoins, il devait continuer avancer ! Ainsi après avoir remis son nœud papillon en place, il s'exclama sur un ton enthousiaste:

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de mener notre enquête, qu'en penses-tu mon cher confrère ? Mais avant, vérifions que l'air est respirable là dehors. Au cas où, j'ai de magnifiques combinaisons spatiales quelque part dans le T.A.R.D.I.S

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as gardé ces affreux machins, lui demanda le Corsaire d'un ton légèrement dégoûté.

\- Si, je trouve qu'ils sont cool ! Bon, apparemment, l'air est respirable, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais profitons-en !

Enfin, ils sortirent du T.A.R.D.I.S du Corsaire pas à pas. Visiblement, ils avaient atterri sur une sorte de comète ou de météorite. La première question qui vint à l'esprit du docteur était de savoir pourquoi une météorite se trouvait ici dans le void ? Il se mit à genoux et prit quelques petits cailloux qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Apparemment, c'était bel et bien une météorite déclara-t-il à son ami, qui le regardait d'un air écœuré. Mais quelque chose les troublait tous les deux. Ils ressentaient une légère vibration d'où cela pouvait-il venir ? Ils continuèrent à avancer bien décidés à ne pas quitter ce lieu tant que le mystère ne serait pas résolu. Ils passèrent ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité sans rien trouver de spécial, revenant de temps à autre aux T.A.R.D.I.S. comme point de repère. Le docteur se mit à regarder vers le haut, tout autour d'eux, ce n'était que ténèbres. Il n'y avait rien dans le ciel pour illuminer ce sombre paysage, comme si dans ce monde, tout était recouvert par la nuit, il n'y avait qu'elle qui s'imposait.

\- Mais oui, je suis lent, s'exclama, le docteur ! Bien sûr la solution est là !

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? lui demanda le corsaire d'un œil suspect !

\- Nous pourrions marcher des heures sans rien trouver. Nous regardons au mauvais endroit depuis le début. Ce que l'on cherche ne se trouve pas en haut ou en face de nous, mais au centre !

Le docteur se précipita alors vers son T.A.R.D.I.S., il avait besoin d'informations au sujet de cette fameuse météorite. Lorsqu'il lança des analyses complémentaires, comme il le pensait, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient n'était pas naturel, ses scanners avaient détecté une source d'énergie importante en son cœur. Au premier regard ils ne l'avaient pas détecté, tout avait très bien camouflé, les gens qui avaient construit cela étaient très malins, il se devait d'aller les rencontrer ! Maintenant, il fallait trouver la porte d'entrée, cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le corsaire ,qui ne comprenait jamais rien quand son ami se comportait comme un savant fou (ce qu'il faisait fou, la moitié de la planète Gallifrey le considérait comme telle) le regarda s'exciter.

\- Bon si je règle le tournevis sonique à la bonne fréquence, je trouverai la porte d'entrée facilement !

Et en effet, quelques minutes après avoir demandé l'information à son tournevis sonique, celui-ci réagit. Il y a avait une entrée à moins de 500 mètres de leur position. Après avoir expliqué, les raisons de son enthousiasme au Corsaire, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Celle-ci était très bien cachée et à l'œil nu, il était impossible de la remarquer. De nouveau le tournevis sonique fut d'une grande utilité. Cette porte était très protégée, il y avait différents niveaux de sécurité et cela prit un certain temps au docteur pour tous les débloquer. L'autre seigneur du temps lui proposa bien d'exploser la porte d'entrée pour gagner du temps mais son ami refusa bien évidemment. Finalement la caverne d'Ali baba ouvrit ses portes.

\- Bon avons que nous rentrions, quelques conseils, ne tire pas sur tout ce qui bouge s'il-te-plait !

\- Docteur, tu sais que ton pacifisme me tue parfois, répliqua l'autre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un long couloir rempli de tuyaux de câbles, il y avait une lumière tamisée qui éclairait les lieux. Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun bruit, peut-être n'y avait-il aucun habitant ou peut-être « ce vaisseau » s'était-il tout simplement perdu dans l'espace et retrouvé là par hasard. En tout cas, il semblait pleinement opérationnel. Leur enquête se poursuivit.

\- Il faut se renseigner sur cet endroit, dit le docteur, allez un ordinateur ou une banque de données,il faut trouver quelque chose, je déteste ne pas savoir !

\- J'aime pas ça…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quand c'est trop bien fait, ce sont toujours des ennemis qui me tombent sur le dos, marmonna l'autre seigneur du temps.

\- Rooooh, tais-toi un peu, ne sois pas pessimiste. Ça pourrait être des gentilles, peut-être qu'on pourra dire « Hello je suis le docteur et voici mon acolyte qui a superbe tatouage de serpent sur le br.. »

Le docteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le corsaire le plaqua contre le mur et le fit taire. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un approchait. Ils se firent le plus silencieux possible. Finalement ils entendirent des voix qu'ils auraient pû reconnaître entre mille :

ALERTE, LA BASE A ÉTÉ PIRATÉE, LA BASE A ÉTÉ PIRATÉE… IL FAUT EXTERMINER LES INTRUS…EXTERMINER.

\- Oui, il s'agissait des Daleks. La première chose à laquelle pensait le docteur n'était pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Mais surtout ce qu'ils étaient occupés de faire. Ils utilisaient une quantité d'énergie incroyable mais il ne voyait pas à quoi cela pouvait servir ? Son esprit carburait à cent à l'heure, mais maintenant mieux valait se faire petit et ne pas se faire remarquer par ses ennemis. Le corsaire indiqua silencieusement au docteur une porte qu'il venait juste de découvrir. Ils se faufilèrent avec discrétion dans une autre pièce. Apparemment, c'était une sorte de dépôt, ils y trouvèrent également ce qu'ils cherchaient : un ordinateur. Le docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et le pointa vers l'écran. Il se rendit rapidement compte que les données stockées sur celui-ci étaient relativement pauvres. Les Daleks étaient malins, ils avaient limité l'accès des ordinateurs en fonction de leur importance. Il ne pouvait pas accéder aux fichiers critiques. Ils devaient poursuivre leur chemin et tenter de trouver une issue pour arriver vers un endroit plus intéressant. Le corsaire tapota l'épaule du docteur :

\- Je sais que tu vas trouver cela extrêmement classique et ennuyeux mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen, dit-il en indiquant une bouchée d'aération.

\- Oui, malheureusement c'est la seule option, tu sais que je te déteste quand tu as raison, répliqua le docteur.

\- Oui, oui, mais bon cessons de discuter et allons-y.

Ils ouvrirent la grille d'aération et commencèrent leur parcours. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils entendaient les voix des Daleks qui s'intensifiaient. Apparemment, ce à quoi ils étaient occupés monopolisait toute leur attention car tout d'abord, ils n'avaient pas encore été repérés et ensuite, ils n'avaient pas vu encore tellement de Daleks aux alentours. D'habitude, ils étaient partout comme des fourmis cherchant à coloniser l'univers. Le seigneur du temps tatoué se mit à râler à cause de la chaleur. Le docteur remarqua aussi qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Il y avait deux possibilités alors… Soit ramper dans les conduits d'aération était une activité très épuisante, soit ils rapprochaient de la source d'énergie. La deuxième solution semblait la plus pertinente.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une zone où les Daleks semblaient s'être tous rassemblés. Ça devait sûrement être au bon endroit. Le docteur regarda par une des grilles et vit toute une série d'appareils qui semblaient très compliqués et surveillés par une armada de Daleks. Apparemment, leurs ennemis ne voulaient en aucun cas être dérangés. Après avoir bien observé les alentours, ils descendirent du conduit pour mieux espionner ce que les Daleks faisaient. Le spectacle qui se déroula sous leurs yeux les stupéfia. La salle était inondée de machines en tout genre, mais ce qui les impressionna surtout, c'était le centre de la pièce qui dégageait une lumière très vive. Et vers cette lumière était dirigée des sortes de tiges métalliques terminées par une boule. Ces boules en questions émettaient un rayon qui se dirigeait tout droit vers la source lumineuse.

Au pied de ces tiges, se trouvait une sorte de plateforme. Des Daleks s'en approchaient d'ailleurs, avec un appareil qui ressemblait une balise. Soudain un une sorte de canon se tourna vers les daleks situés sur la plateforme. Lorsque le canon tira sur ceux-ci, la détonation fut assourdissante et là où se trouvaient 3 daleks auparavant, il ne restait plus rien. Le docteur regarda alors plus attentivement la source de lumière et il eut très peur, il aurait reconnu cette forme entre mille pour l'avoir déjà vue si souvent. La forme si familière d'une fissure dans l'espace et dans le temps…


	4. Chapter 4

Petit séjour dans le VOID.

Le docteur n'en revenait toujours pas, comment cela était-il possible ? Il avait veillé lui-même à ce que toutes les failles de l'espace-temps se referment. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, il en restait une et les Daleks étaient occupés de l'exploiter. Pour quoi faire ? Telle était la question ! Mais il devait les empêcher à tout prix de continuer leurs manigances, il ne tenait pas à ce que l'univers soit détruit à nouveau. Le Corsaire qui lui ne comprenait définitivement plus rien à ce qui se passait demanda des explications à son ami. Celui-ci lui répondit :

C'est un peu compliqué, si j'avais le temps, je t'expliquerai mais pour la faire courte. J'ai failli faire exploser l'univers avec mon T.A.R.D.I.S., et me sentant un peu coupable, j'ai décidé de réparer tout cela rebootant l'univers : big bang 2. Bref, c'est une longue histoire et si nous avions du temps et une bonne tasse de thé, je t'expliquerais ceci en détails. Mais pour le moment, nous devons découvrir ce que les Daleks trament…

\- D'accord, donc si j'ai bien compris, on sauve le monde, lui répondit le corsaire d'un ton maussade. Est-ce que tirer un bon coup dans cette faille suffirait à les arrêter ?

\- Yep, c'est ça. Tu vois que tu peux comprendre quand tu…Non ! Tu es fou, tu réduirais tout mon travail à néant. Il faudra faire preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité.

Tout en donnant ses explications, le docteur tripotait une machine composée d'une sorte de globe où défilaient des données. Après plusieurs minutes, il poussa un petit cri de joie, il avait enfin réussi à percer les défenses du système informatique des Daleks. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à récolter les données avec son tournevis sonique. Alors qu'ils essayaient de se faire discrets, le corsaire entendirent soudain un bruit derrière eux...

\- Euh, Docteur, je pense que tu devrais te retourner …

\- Attends, j'ai presque fini, juste quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait une armée de Daleks au trousse. Enfin si, mais bon, sois patient et tais-toi s'il-te-plait, je suis en train d'être brillant, tu ne peux pas juste une fois m'admir…

\- DOCTEUR, il y a des Daleks juste derrière nous. Il y avait juste une plateforme de téléportation derrière nous.

\- Et zut, dit le docteur en faisant volte-face et en écarquillant les yeux, euh et bien courons…

Mais il était déjà trop tard, les Daleks les avaient repérés et les encerclaient à présent. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'échappatoire possible. Les Daleks prirent alors la parole :

\- Vous êtes le docteur, vous allez être exterminés une bonne fois pour toute ! dit un Dalek.

\- Roh, vous dites toujours ça. A la fin, vous devenez ennuyeux, mais vu que je vais probablement mourir, une petite explication sur ce que vous êtes occupés de faire hm ?

\- Nous étions coincé dans le VOID, mais nous avons trouvé une faille qui nous permet de retourner dans l'univers. Grâce à celle-ci les Daleks pourront devenir à nouveau les maîtres de l'univers, expliqua le Dalek d'une voix métallique.

\- Vous savez très bien que cela n'est pas possible. Cet univers ne vous connait pas, vous n'en faites pas parti. Dans chaque univers, il y a une quantité définie de matière, si jamais vous entrez dans celui-ci, vous allez tout détruire.

\- Nous avons trouvé une solution. Vous connaissez les nexus, Docteur.

-Oui, ce sont des points fixes dans l'univers. Ce sont de sortes de points d'accroche, mais je ne vois pas à quoi….Oh non, vous n'allez pas faire cela, vous ne pouvez pas, je vous en empêcherai. Non, vous ne pouvez pas. La voix du docteur se tinta de colère.

\- Les seigneurs du temps vous en empêcheront, hurla le corsaire qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais qui se rendait compte que la situation était grave.

Les daleks répliquèrent :

\- Vous n'êtes que deux. Assez discuté, vous allez être exterminés.

-Deux minutes les Daleks, s'exclama le docteur. A la fin, ça devient presque ennuyeux, à chaque fois, vous vous faites avoir. Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Après ces brèves paroles, le docteur et le corsaire disparurent sous les « yeux » ébahis des Daleks.

\- ALERTE, le docteur s'est téléporté, il faut le retrouver. Localisez son vaisseau spatial, localisez son vaisseau spatial !

En effet, le docteur avait profité du long discours des Daleks pour amplifier le signal du téléporteur qui se trouvait à proximité. Ensuite, les emmener dans un lieu sûr avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Ils se retrouvèrent de suite dans la salle de commande du T.A.R.D.I.S.. Pour le moment, ils étaient en sécurité…Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. En fait non, ce n'était pas le seul, il y en avait encore un autre d'une importance beaucoup plus grande. Comment allaient-ils empêcher les Daleks de revenir dans l'univers ? Le corsaire demanda alors des explications au docteur :

\- Et bien pour faire simple, dans l'univers, il y a ce qu'on appelle des nexus. Ce sont des points fixes dans l'espace et le temps qui sont indispensables à l'équilibre de l'univers. On ne peut pas les supprimer. Les Daleks sont conscients que s'ils passent à travers le VOID pour rejoindre l'univers, celui-ci volera en éclat et eux avec. Ceux qu'ils veulent faire donc, c'est un transfert de matière…Ils vont envoyer de la matière ici dans le VOID pour compenser leur venue dans l'autre univers. Mais cette procédure est très difficile à réaliser et nécessite beaucoup d'énergie ! Et quoi de mieux que les nexus comme point d'ancrage ? Avec ça, ils vont revenir très facilement ! Et rien ni…

Le docteur ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait oublié que le corsaire n'était pas au courant de la guerre du temps et des ravages qu'ils avaient causés. Il ne voulait pas encore évoquer le destin tragique des seigneurs du temps.

\- Donc, il faut les empêcher de passer cette fissure …

\- Oui, c'est ça, lui dit le docteur.

Celui-ci allait continuer son explication, quand le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. Pourtant le T.A.R.D.I.S. n'était pas en marche. Ce qui signifiait que les Daleks les avaient retrouvés et çça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Le docteur activa le champ de force pour être certain d'être protégé des tirs des Daleks si l'envie lui prenait de sortir de son vaisseau pour discuter avec ses ennemis… Il regarda l'écran pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, ils étaient de retour à la case départ, dans la salle principale où se trouvait la faille. Mais quelque chose clochait, il y avait comme des interférences avec l'extérieur. Le docteur comprit, les Daleks les avaient piégés dans un champ de force temporelle. Fini les voyages dans le temps ! Le retour de ses ennemis dans l'univers était imminent. Mais de toute façon, même s'il l'aurait voulu, le docteur aurait été incapable de piloter le T.A.R.D.I.S. à l'extérieur du VOID. C'était son vaisseau qui avait presque provoqué la destruction de l'espace-temps. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer de créer de nouvelles fissures

\- Bon, nous sommes piégés et ils ont déjà envoyé des Daleks, il faut absolument trouver une solution. Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis dit le docteur à voix haute en tournant autour des commandes du vaisseau.

Le corsaire lui ne pouvait être que spectateur. Il proposa au docteur de tirer dans le tas, mais celui-ci refusa, cela ne mènerait à rien. Il vit alors une équipe de Dalek supplémentaire se diriger vers la machine ,qu'ils avaient pris au départ pour un désintégrateur moléculiaire, et partir dans le VOID vers un des nexus. Il devait trouver un moyen de se glisser discrètement jusque-là. C'est alors que l'idée lui vint.

\- Geronimo.

Il vérifia la densité du champ de force. Oui, elle était assez forte pour empêcher le T.A.R.D.I.S. de passer mais pas pour quelque chose de plus petit. Il se précipita dans une des pièces lointaines du T.A.R.D.I.S. dont lui seul connaissait les secrets. Il savait qu'il était quelque part, dans un de ses tiroirs. Même s'il détestait ce moyen de transport. Il préférait toujours en avoir un avec lui, cela pouvait toujours être utile. Finalement, il le retrouva caché sous un fez de rechange : le manipulateur de vortex.

\- Bon, accroche-toi, on va être un peu secoué, dit le docteur en se précipitant vers son ami le corsaire et en lui agrippant le bras.

\- Oh non, pas ça. Déjà à mon époque, ça me rendait malade…Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions docteur ?

Nope. Nous devons en profiter, pendant que les Daleks sont persuadés que nous sommes coincés dans le T.A.R.D.I.S.. Nous allons nous glisser dans la faille et retrouver les Daleks pour les empêcher de revenir dans l'univers. Il faut à tout prix détruire la machine qu'ils ont emporté avec eux, c'est elles qui servent de balise pour transporter la matière.

\- Bon, la seule chose que j'ai comprise, c'est qu'il faut détruire quelque chose pour botter les fesses aux Daleks. Ça c'est dans mes cordes.

\- Bon et bien c'est parti ! dit le docteur en remettant son nœud-pap en place.

Il pointa d'abord son tournevis sonique sur la montre pour introduire les positions des nexus qu'il avait trouvés, en piratant le système des Daleks. Ils arriveraient donc sûrement dans des endroits connus ou inconnus et ils devraient retrouver dans les plus brefs délais les Daleks. Le docteur se rappela aussi, qu'il devait dire la vérité à son ami. Il ne pouvait pas se taire beaucoup plus longtemps. Celui-ci se rendrait compte à un moment de quelque chose. Il allait devoir affronter la colère de son ami et cela le terrorisait…Mais pas maintenant…Le docteur respira un bon coup et appuya sur le bouton. Il était tout de même ravi, sa tournée d'adieu n'était pas tout à fait finie, il ferait encore un dernier voyage à travers l'espace-temps. Il ne savait pas où, mais il verrait encore une dernière fois cet univers qui lui était si cher et peut-être avec un peu de chance la planète Terre !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit séjour dans le Void : chapitre 5.

Hello à tous ~

Bon, cela fait maintenant un petit moment que je publie sur fanfiction et que j'en ai appris un peu plus sur ce merveilleux site. Et je vois qu'il est de coutume de mettre un petit message de présentation avant de commencer son histoire. Donc voilà, je me lance :D !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent (j'ai été très surpris que je sois lu :3) !

Alors, étant un peu occupé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier grand chose ces 2 ou 3 derniers mois, mais voilà le chapitre 5. Il sera un peu différent des autres, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture ~

Disclaimer : Doctor Who ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, sinon je serais déjà parti voyager avec le docteur à travers l'espace et le temps. Par contre, le petit plus de ce chapitre m'appartient bien (je ne veux pas vous spoiler donc je n'en dis pas plus ~).

Encore merci de lire mes pattes de mouche ~

Geronimo !

Cattardis~

* * *

Aux confins de l'univers, sur une planète très lointaine. Planète d'ailleurs si bien cachée que peu de gens y arrivaient, vivait une espèce n'ayant nul autre pareil dans toute la galaxie. D'ailleurs, cette espèce n'avait pas de nom. Quant à leur apparence, c'étaient des sortes de créatures poilues qui semblaient inoffensives. L'une d'elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où la perturbation s'était produite, elle pressentait que quelque chose de dangereux se passait. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours elle qu'on envoyait en éclaireur. Elle en avait marre. Mais en même temps, elle ne supportait pas vraiment ses congénères qui ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, vivre paisiblement, ne pas se casser la tête. Elles avaient beau être pacifistes, cela s'apparentait bientôt à de la paresse, pensait la créature téméraire. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur ce pour quoi elle était venue. Le seul indice du désordre était une étrange fissure située dans un des arbres. Etonnamment celui-ci ne semblait pas affecté par cette « blessure », qui était à la fois présente et absente, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde, comme si elle traversait les mondes …

Le pelage de la petite créature se teinta d'une couleur plus sombre. Tout cela l'inquiétait et la passionnait en même temps. Elle devait prévenir ses compagnes. Elle se mit alors à chanter. En effet, cette espèce n'avait comme seul moyen de communication le chant. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'elle disait, personne dans l'univers n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre la signification de leur chant. Celle-ci transmettait un message que seuls ses compères étaient capables de comprendre. Cela n'empêchait bien sûr personne d'écouter les magnifiques mélodies produites, c'étaient les plus belles de l'univers. Les écouter pouvait vous plonger dans état de transe et de béatitude. Bientôt plusieurs de ses amies la rejoignirent pour venir observer « le phénomène » de plus près. Il avait fait trembler toute la forêt. A leur approche, on aurait qu'on qu'un arc-en-ciel vivant se précipitait vers notre amie. Toutes étaient de couleurs différents, couleur qui dépendait de leur humeur. Même si au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, un ton plus global était discernable, un ton plus sombre qui signifiait encore le même sentiment : la peur. Ces créatures n'aimaient pas les étrangers. Elles n'aimaient pas les conflits non plus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment armés pour cela, elles vivaient de la nature et n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se construire des demeures ou bien des outils, la forêt leur procurait tout ce dont elles avaient besoin.

Après une « discussion » plutôt animée, elles en conclurent que quelque chose était sorti de là et que ce quelque chose était parti à très grande vitesse, mais quoi et surtout où ? Il fallait retrouver ces étrangers et vérifier qu'ils ne constituaient pas un danger pour leur communauté. Si c'était le cas, elles feraient appel à la forêt pour les protéger, comme celle-ci l'avait toujours fait. Les rares ennemis qui s'en étaient pris à elles avaient été réduits en poussière par leur mère à tous. Mais tant qu'elles n'étaient pas sûres de leurs intentions, elles ne pouvaient pas les tuer. Elles n'aimaient pas tuer, cela les perturbait énormément, entendre la fin d'un chant étaient pour elles très douloureux. Leur seul moyen de communication étant le chant et celui-ci les influençait énormément. Voilà pourquoi elles cherchaient avant tout à préserver l'harmonie. La paix signifiait une mélodie douce et sereine. Retrouver les nouveaux arrivants seraient une tâche de plusieurs jours, car ceux qui étaient passés, avançaient à une très grande vitesse.

Enfin un groupe de ces créatures prirent leurs envols et commencèrent leurs recherches par la voie des airs. D'autres au contraire, plongèrent dans l'eau se firent pousser des nageoires et explorèrent les fonds des cours d'eau. Et enfin d'autres, marchaient sur ce qui semblait être des pattes et exploraient la forêt. Car ces créatures étaient partiellement métamorphes, de base elles ressemblaient à une créature ronde et velue, mais elles pouvaient faire apparaitre des ailes, des nageoires, des jambes… afin de s'adapter à leur milieu.

Depuis les airs, elles voyaient l'immense forêt, celle-ci était magnifique. Les feuilles des arbres étaient à un certains endroits d'un blanc immaculé (comme leur pelage quand elles étaient calmes et à d'autres endroits plus colorées, signe de la présence de leurs amies. Ils vivaient en symbiose avec cette forêt. Les soleils commençaient à se coucher…Aujourd'hui la recherche ne serait pas fructueuse. Depuis la terre, le spectacle était tout aussi époustouflant, les arbres étaient gigantesques. Les rayons du soleil perçaient légèrement les feuilles des arbres ce qui donnait naissance à une myriade de couleurs différentes lorsque les créatures se trouvaient à proximité. Parmi les branches, on pouvait également apercevoir des mères qui surveillaient les petits, c'étaient de véritables boules de poils multicolores qui changeaient sans cesse de couleur. Le seul élément qui venait troubler le silence de cet endroit, était le chant agréable de ces petites créatures métamorphes. Toutes les espèces vivaient ensemble et en harmonie, aucun mouvement brusque n'était présent. Mais tous savaient que l'on cherchait des étrangers qui s'étaient introduits dans leur monde.

Quant à la première, elle était restée là, à observer cette fissure, décidemment cette bizarrerie ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle voyait quelque chose d'aussi étrange. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance de partir à l'aventure…Peut-être un autre monde se cachait derrière cet arbre…On pouvait deviner tout cela aux couleurs changeantes de son pelage. Depuis toute petite, elle adorait explorer des endroits où d'autres n'avaient jamais mis les pieds, ses amies ne voulaient jamais la suivre. Elle s'était déjà plusieurs retrouvés dans des situations où les plus anciens avaient dû venir les secourir. Pourtant, jamais elles ne l'avaient frappée ou réprimandé violemment, la violence n'était pas dans la mentalité de cette espèce. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'elles avaient un problème, elles appelaient la forêt qui se chargeait de les protéger. Maintenant, elle avait grandi et état presqu'adulte. Et elle n'avait jamais perdu son intrépidité. Maintenant, il se fasait tard, il était qu'elle rentre dormir. Peut-être demain se proposerait-elle aussi pour partir à la recherche des étrangers qu'elle voulait absolument rencontrer. Elle était sur le point de quitter cet endroit lorsqu'elle crut entendre un cri. Elle fit volte-face et regarda la fissure. Ce n'était pas possible, personne ne pouvait passer là. Elle avait dû rêver. Pourtant à peine avait-elle fini sa réflexion, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas le moins du monde, quelque chose approchait et apparemment à grande vitesse. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Pour le moment, rien à part se cacher quelque part et observer ce qui allait se passer. Son rêve allait se réaliser, elle allait rencontrer des extraterrestres…mais que pouvaient-ils bien être ?

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, le dernier groupe allait faire son retour. Quand un bruit étrange attira leur attention, elles n'avaient jamais entendu cela. Pour le moment, elles étaient divisées entre rentrer chez et attendre demain, ou bien aller quand même y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Peut-être étaient-ce les étrangers. Mais d'abord, elles avaient toutes faims, ce n'était pas une dizaine de minutes de pauses qui allait changer grand-chose. Elles se posèrent donc et prirent une forme terrestre, elles cueillirent quelques fruits aux arbres et se mirent à manger tranquillement, ensuite elles cherchèrent un point d'eau pour se rafraîchir. C'étaient elles qui avaient volé le plus et le plus longtemps et cela les avait un peu épuisées. Finalement, elles reprirent leur envol vers le coin de la forêt qui avait attiré leur attention quelques minutes plus tôt. Elles remarquèrent que quelque chose là-bas ne tournait pas rond. En effet, les feuilles des arbres étaient d'une couleur cendre et une légère fumée acre s'en dégageait. Quelque chose s'était passée. Quand elles arrivèrent sur place, elles furent horrifiées, tout était calciné et le pire était encore à venir …

* * *

Du haut de son arbre, elle allait pouvoir regarder les étrangers arriver sans être vus. Après cinq bonne minutes de patience, deux créatures déboulèrent de la fissure. L'un était assez grand et se tenait le ventre, tandis que l'autre qui venait de se relever, bougeait dans tous les sens et semblait s'amuser. La créature n'avait jamais vu de pareilles créatures, mais qu'étaient-ils, elles avaient apparemment, des sortes de pattes comme eux, mais elles avaient aussi des ailes. Enfin ce qu'elle prenait pour des ailes, car le plus petit des hommes avait beau les secouer, il n'était pas près de s'envoler. Ils avaient l'air sympathique selon elle, même si c'était bizarre, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer les émotions de ces personnes. D'ailleurs, ils ne semblaient pas chanter non plus…Comment pouvaient-ils bien s'exprimer….Leur langage n'avait aucune valeur s'ils ne communiquaient pas avec leur émotion ? Finalement, le petit homme sortir un drôle d'engin, celui-ci émit un bruit qui la prit de cours. L'onde du tournevis sonique la perturba à tel point qu'elle laissa échapper une légère mélodie, exprimant sa surprise. Le petit homme tourna la tête dans sa direction…Elle était repérée, que pouvait-elle faire ? Tous les autres étaient déjà partis, elle était seule face à ces deux étrangers, étaient-ils amis ou ennemis. Il vit que le petit homme parlait au plus grand, puis ils se mirent en marche dans sa direction…Elle avait maintenant deux choix : tenter de fuir ou bien aller à leur rencontre. Mais étaient-ils venus avec de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se décider, un chant terrible résonna dans toute la forêt …


End file.
